My Little Swan Queen
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: After Loki falls off the edge of the Bifrost, he sees the ballerina Nina and starts to fall in love with her. But will he be able to save her when she starts to go down the path of madness? A Loki and Nina fic.


I don't own Thor or Black Swan.

My Little Swan Queen

Loki never really had much interest in mortals, they lived boring little mediocre lives and died in such a short amount of time that Loki felt that there was no point in even caring about them. But that all seemed to change when he had fallen from the Bifrost and was forced to live on Midgard which was now called Earth by the mortals. He still didn't care about the weak mortals except one, this ballerina dancer named Nina Sayers. She like Loki demanded absolute perfection out out of everything in life. Loki would make himself invisible and watch her practice day and night until she got a particular dance right. She was as graceful as a swan and Loki found her quite charming. But since no one really understood her need to be perfect she would hurt herself after someone had taunted her for making ballet the focal point in her life, even her mother wasn't much better. Whenever she saw the scars that Nina gave herself, she would put make up on the scars and cut her fingernails so she couldn't harm herself and then acted like nothing strange had happened. If you were with me, I would protect you and destroy all who made you feel inferior, thought Loki.

One day Loki decided that Nina needed her chance to shine since he wasn't that fond of the current star of the ballet company, Beth. He put it in the mind of one of the main ballet instructors that they needed new blood in the role of the leading lady. Beth was forced to retire and they held auditions for the role of the Swan Queen/Black Swan in the ballet of Swan Lake. Loki was thrilled that Nina was trying out for the role in spite of her shy demeanor, she knew that this was her chance to be a star and she was going to take it. Loki wanted to kill someone when he heard that they thought that Nina was too innocent for the Black Swan. They wanted a seductive young woman that didn't seem frigid like Nina seemed to be. But when she showed some back bone after biting the tongue of the man that was putting unwanted advances towards her, she was able to change their minds.

In spite of the fact that Loki thought that she was perfect, they demanded more and more from Nina. They wanted her to lose herself in her dancing like the new ballerina, Lily. She is sloppy, if this is what they consider what a perfect dancer should be like, then my Nina should be imperfect, thought Loki.

One morning Loki came to check on her while being invisible and was shocked to find Nina touching herself in a very private place. But at the same time, he found himself starting to be turned on by this and he slowly reached down under the waist band of his pants and started to touch himself in that same area. He wanted to go over there and make Nina feel real pleasure, but he had to make due with what he was doing right now. Loki was equally shocked when he saw Nina's overbearing mother sleeping in a chair close to Nina. Your daughter is a full grown adult, there is no need to treat her like she is five years old, thought Loki as he dissapeared.

One night Nina rebeled against her mother and went for a night on the town with Lily, while Loki thought this girl would be a bad influence on Nina, he decided to let Nina have her fun. He wasn't really that surprised when after Lily had drugged Nina, the wild young woman left the club they were at with two men she kept calling Tom and Jerry. Loki decided that he was going to make sure that Nina got home safe and changed his appearence into that of Lily's. In the form of Lily, Loki took Nina to a cab and told the driver to take her the apartment that Nina was living in with her mother. When they got there, Nina's mother was waiting for Nina so she could scold her as if Nina was a naughty little girl.

Nina for once stood up to her overbearing mother and took Loki with her to her room. He was quite shocked when Nina came over to him and kissed him on the lips. But it didn't take long for him to respond. Loki wanted to turn back into his real form, but he knew that Nina would find it strange for who she thought was Lily to turn into a man all of the sudden. They went over to Nina's bed and they spent the entire night kissing and touching each other. Loki was knew that after sharing an intimate moment like this with Nina would make him fall in love with her and some how he had to find a way to make her his.

The next day Nina told a confused Lily about the night they had together, Lily ended up thinking what Nina told her about was just a lesbian wet dream. As Nina stormed away hurt and confused Lily called out asking if she was any good.

When the day of the perfomance of Swan Lake was upon them, Loki was worried that Nina wasn't going to make it. Where is she, why is she about to miss her chance at being a star, thought Loki with worry. He felt anger when he heard that Lily was going to take her place in the ballet. I wanted to watch Nina, not this second rate dancer, thoguht Loki in anger.

Loki was pleased when the ballet started and Nina was in the role of the Swan Queen instead of Lily. Her dancing was exqusite. While Loki watched, he let one of his fingers caress one of the petals of the roses that he was going to give her after the show when he was going to admit how he felt about her. He knew that Nina was most likely going to find him crazy for loving a woman that he supposedly never knew, but he knew that once she got to know him, she was going to love him too.

When the show was over Loki felt that something was wrong with Nina. Loki ran back stage to where everyone was cowding around Nina while she was muttering that she was perfect. On the white ballet costume of the Swan Queen was a large blood stain. What are they doing, if they don't get her any help she is going to die, thought Loki in horror.

Loki ran over to Nina and picked her up while the people around her were protesting. He then made himself and Nina dissapear which caused a panic.

* * *

Nina felt like she was flying, she wondered if she had let herself get too lost in the role of the Swan Queen that she was now turning into a swan herself. She then heard someone softly muttering something causing the pain that was caused by the shard of glass that she stabbed herself with to go away. When the pain went away she found that she was really in the arms of a man, a very handsome man at that.

He had pale skin, black hair that fell to his shoulders and the ends of his hair looked like the feathers of a black swan, and his eyes were the color of jade. She shivered and the man pulled her closer to him. She then realized why she was so cold, they were both outside and Jane was only in her Swan Queen outfit in the cold.

"Don't be afraid Nina, I mean you no harm," said the man in a soothing voice.

"Who are you," asked Nina. She wasn't all that shocked that the man knew her name, she was had just starred in a ballet and the crowd had been cheering her name while she had been bleeding to death.

"Loki," was all the man named Loki would say.

"Like the Norse god," said Nina.

"Not like the Norse god, I am the Norse god and I want you to make you my Queen," said Loki.

"I am deffinetly going crazy since I am believing that a god has come to me and saved my life just so he could make me his Queen," said Nina. But in spite of the wild claim that this man made, she still let him hold her.

"You may be crazy, but I assure you that what is happening to you is very real. I love you, let me show you," said Loki before he kissed her on the lips.

Nina was shocked when she realized that Loki was kissing her the exact same way that Lily had kissed her on that night when she took her to her room and they messed around. "You were Lily that night," said Nina.

"Yes, I can change my form into any shape I want to," said Loki as his form started to change and Nina found herself in the arms of what looked like Lily before the person changed back into Loki.

"Why did you do that," asked Nina.

"I love you, even though I didn't know that at the time and I wanted to protect you since the real Lily had left you alone to be with those men Tom and Jerry, though I honestly don't know what is so funny about their names," said Loki.

"They are old cartoon characters," muttered Nina which caused Loki to arch one of his eyebrows.

"I will have to take your word on that, but I am telling the truth about wanting to make you my Queen, I have grand plans for this world and I need a woman I love by my side to help me realize my dreams. Only you can fulfil that role since like me you desire perfection. I am not going to mold you into what someone else wants you to be because you will always be perfect to me, my little Swan Queen," said Loki before he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Nina closed her eyes and thought about what she would say. This man was offering her the world and more, she thought that being the Swan Queen was what she truly desired, but she was starting to realize that it might be something else. A person that wanted her to be herself and loved her because of who she was and in spite of her faults. That person wasn't her mother, nor was it anyone in her ballet company, it was Loki.

"It may seem like we just met, but that isn't true. I feel like you were with me for a long time protecting me and loving me from a distance. Though this is the first time I actually got to see you fact to face, I feel like I have always loved you and I want to be your Queen," said Nina. Loki gave her smile that melted her heart before he kissed her on the lips. He then teleported her out of the cold so he could take her to a place where he could finaly make her his Queen.


End file.
